Broken
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Do you know what it's like to be so alone? To be turned down on by everyone? To have friends and family leave you in the dark? To be so sad and isolated everyday? Do you? No you don't, because you aren't in my shoes. Late Spirit Day dedication. Prufem!Can


**A/N:**

**Again, another fic I've left lying for how many months/weeks. I am a sick fuck. /shot**

**I cannot get over my anger over myself for letting myself down so I shall torture myself with research papers tomorrowz for that matter. And I have been writing this fic for about 3 hours or so.**

**This was originally for Spirit Day :) for more details, finish this and await for more messages.**

**Hetalia is NAWT moine, merely borrowed. So are the scenes :')**

* * *

This day wasn't just her best.

Well, correction, her week hasn't been her best week ever.

The Canuck almost slipped on the puddle of water and could have gotten hurt if not for the nearby railing leading to the main hall. Her hair was such a mess, a terrible, terrible mess. Her once long gorgeous blonde hair was now messed up and left in a wreck, resembling a bird's nest sticking out to many sides thanks to some slime they threw on her a few moments back. Her school shoes were messed up with hateful words written in blue, red and black markers. Thankfully, she had managed to clean it right after that occasion.

She tried to stop the tears from flowing down her bruised face feeling even more useless than she already is. Her trembling was making things even worse for her. She was freaking shaking like an earthquake had occurred!  
She felt so weak, so alone, so mistreated, so abused, so unwanted, and so unloved.

Bringing her hand to her face, she clasped her mouth in order to avoid any of her sobs to be heard throughout the hall. Though it was empty, she still prayed that she remained as quiet as a mouse. Not wanting any more unwanted attention that she has already given on.

Hot stream of tears began to trail down her face, glistening through the moonlight. The taste of salt passed through her hand to touch her lips, kind of like it was trying to dehydrate her. Funny how something like tears can actually help her in this situation.

Using her free hand, she furiously wiped away her tears with the back of her hand only to make things worse - She was crying even harder. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably, heavily heaving. Her chest hurt, it hurt so damn much. With all these annoying feelings and pains, she was starting to regret being human.  
She hated how fragile and easily fooled she can be. How demented and ill-minded assholes lurk around prying on the innocent for entertainment. How such beautiful and kind people would actually turn out as demons in disguise.

Her body found itself leaning against the wall with weak force. Shooting up her hands to her ears, she desperately tried to stop the painful, haunting words to enter her head. Applying force to both sides, it only managed to make the voices creep in more and more, going louder and louder with every whimper that escaped her lips.

Setting her legs on another set of steps, she buried her head into her lap and tried once more to chase away the voices in her head. Hot tears began to stream faster with every voice that screamed pain and utter imperfection in her head.

"..._m-make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop_..." she said in a deathly whispered tone that cracked in between words.

"_P-Please, m-make...it...s-s-stop_..." she repeated over and over again.

As much as she wants to, Madeline couldn't bring herself to call anyone for help; the guidance counselor, the school principal, her favorite teacher, the cook, the nurse, the janitor, much less her older brother, Alfred.  
She just can't drag people into her mess.

Her mess of a disarray mount of fear and frustration corrupting her fragile little heart.  
A petty little thing if she says so herself, it's not her place to call for help when she knows that everybody has more important things to attend to than some poor beat up freshmen sitting along the corridor alone, hurt and...Hated.

How she wished she brought along Kumajojo so she'd have that comforting scent linger her to ease the pain. Too bad the school doesn't allow pets (more particularly an Artic polar cub!) inside the premises. The (apparent) talking cub would sometimes forget who Madeline was, but would always find a way to make her feel better by licking her face or mumble out a new word or two. Both of which she desperately needed off from the cub as of the moment in her heaviest setbacks and painful moments in her life.

* * *

_"Hiya slut! How's it going? Still as slutty as ever?" Shouts a girl from her locker as she watches Madeline walk, chortling and pointing towards her direction._

_Her head began to shake as well; strands of blonde began to fall down from her._

_"Yo MapleBitch, why're you still here? Aren't you supposed to be at the zoo, feeding the bears with your shit?" Some brute guy yells into her face before he dumps his drink unto her head._

* * *

She takes sharp small intakes of air, breathing through her mouth remembering to be hidden and silent as a mouse.  
Madeline slowly enters the library with a book held securely to her chest; she takes small steps as she finds a find a place to sit. Of course, nobody notices her. It was as if the Canuck was a ghost to them! Whenever she'd pass by, they would feel cold shivers down their spine or freak out when she moved an object. It was if she didn't exist to them at all!

Her heart begins to beat rapidly through her chest, enough to make it burst. The pumping organ reverberates through her ears that it rivaled her own whimpers of pain and fear.

* * *

_"YOU DAMN BITCH! THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULDN'T EXIST! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING! YOU'RE THE WORST! THE WORST!" screams the older American to her, his fist comes flying to her face before it impacts to her cheek. Madeline falls to her knees too shock to stand up and too scared to look up. She wasn't even aware of the tears that spilled down from her face as she touched her bruised cheek._

_She failed to notice the horror on her brother's face when he realized what he had done before he ran off the room leaving Madeline to cry on her own. He failed to notice how utterly shameful she feels of herself as she crawls into a fetus position. He also failed to hear her painful confession that practically kills her every time it escapes her mouth._

_"…I-I-I know…I-I know that a-a-already…."_

* * *

It felt like a million arrows stabbed her chest as more and more foul words crossed her mind. Like she had ingested some deadly toxin into her system and the sensation crawled further to kill her when she digested it in.

Madeline stared out her window. Beyond the glass and towards the stars. She wondered what it was like to be up there in the shadowy night sky. Where nothing is wrong, nothing is right – in fact, nothing really matters at all.

Kneeling into Kumajojo's sleeping head, she wondered how her grandmother would react if she were to see the girl now; bruised, broken and utterly misunderstood. Slowly setting Kumajojo, to her side of the bed, she settled herself under her blankets.

That night, her eyes wouldn't leave the window, her heart wouldn't relieve itself of the loneliness she was feeling.

That night, Madeline cried herself to sleep with all these troubles.

* * *

And so, she cried. She cried. She cried and she cried and she cried. Cried until her heart couldn't stop feeling pain. Cried until her heart couldn't take it. Cried for as long as she can. Cried for so long that she didn't even bother to care anymore.

She was so tired of giving a damn.

Tired of trying to be nice in order to lessen any form of troubles.

Tired of even caring what others may think of her kindness.

She was so tired.

Tired of even trying, so what's the point anyway?

For once, she just wanted to be accepted for who she was. To be loved and cared by people, they can be a few or many, she didn't care. Not to be toyed with or looked down on for her lack on existing. It wasn't even her fault people refused to see her!

Just once, for just this once she just needed to be loved.

For once, she would like to shut herself from the world and indulge herself with nature. Cool, Calm, Clean nature. Be one with it, to let its cool, calm and clean aura to wash over her. Bring her out of her misery.

If she wanted, she could be a butterfly. A free fluttering butterfly, never mind the fact that their beauty was limited and there were predators after her. She'd wanted to feel what they were feeling once they got outta their old selves. To be reborn. To live a new life. To see the world in a new perspective. She wanted that, has always wanted that. If 21 days later she would find herself dying, she wouldn't mind. It would have been worth it after all, seeing the world again as someone new, in a new perspective. That kind of thing, an impossible wish, but she never stopped wishing.

Turning her head to the side, Madeline's purple eyes traced the descending staircase; she was imagining herself falling down the steps a few hours ago. Someone 'accidentally' pushed her over the steps, bruising her kneecaps, cutting her leg and earning pits of laughter from students. No one bothered to help her up. So she had to pick herself and pretend that nothing happened, even as she washed her injuries and the scene replayed in her head, she still pretended that it was nothing.

Nothing more than a freak accident.

To everyone, she was nothing more than a freak. She would rather be labeled as the 'geek' frankly, considering that her grades were topnotch and perfect. But somebody had already used the name on her and it quickly spread, like a disease, everyone forgot who she was but remembered her as some petty name.  
She had no friends in school. Well, she used to have friends. Nikki, Monique, Ginny, Mona and Delilah, her childhood friends, they were inseparable, stuck as glue, and never there without the other. Even during their first year in middle school, they were always together. They got her back, protecting her from bullies and perverts. They'd laugh, share and talk like there was no tomorrow.

A perfect friendship.

But then, it suddenly crumbled.

For some reason, in the middle of their sophomore year in middle school, in exchange for their precious friendship Madeline was to be their slave. She was forced to do things for them and do their work, she blindly agreed. She agreed to do all this for the sake of their friendship. She was too blind to see what they were doing before her older brother, Alfred, had to snap her out of it and make her see what she had turned into. She remembered all too well exactly what he had sputtered to her face about how her friends never cared anymore, how they changed and weren't the same kids he knew back then. But because she loved her friends too much, she protected them against all the accusation her brother let out. Their argument lasted for an hour until their parents had to pull them apart from each other. They never talked to each other for a week. And during the whole silent treatment, Madeline began to recall her friends' treatment towards her.

Had she really gotten soft?

Was she really allowing them to take advantage of her?

Had they completely forgotten that they were friends?

Is she really going to be that way?

The questions flooded her head night after night, and before she even realized it, he was right. She was being used. Her friends outgrew her. They forgot about everything they had together.

To them, Madeline was nothing more but a sweet forgotten childish memory that had to be outgrown. It was like she never existed, she just vanished into thin air. And the truth just crushed her.

No wonder making Monique's art project seemed totally wrong to her, especially when she got an A. Or how it was awkward when they made dirty jokes regarding her, saying that she had given her virginity to her long-time crush, Gilbert Beilshmidt. The times during lunch when she was to eat her favorite lunches only to be snatched away by Ginny, Mona or Nikki. Or how absolutely dreadful it felt when they flipped her skirt and she had to pass it off as some childish play. Or when they started siding with her bullies, befriending them and called her names.

Or worst, the one memory that spoke of it all and spilt the beans.

All of the beans.

As usual, she had an armful of their envelopes and was on her way to return it to their classroom. She wasn't aware of Monique or Nikki sneaking up behind her. And just as the boys walked by her, Monique and Nikki had flipped her skirt; showing off her pink polar bear printed underwear. She had been so humiliated that she ran off, still with arms full but not before catching off some comments from her fellow classmates.

"_Poor Maddie, I feel terrible for he_r" said Michelle, her African classmate.

_"Still, I can't help but blame the girl for still being friends with those jerk_s" remarked Mei, another of her classmate with Taiwanese origin.

For the next hour and a half, she had been giving her 'friends' the silent treatment, acting invincible like she always was. But Ginny, ever kind and curious Ginny just had to ask what was bothering the girl. So Madeline just told them the truth about what Alfred said, her insights regarding their change and uncomfortability with them until they felt like they heard enough. Nikki started tearing up, Delilah and Mona tensed from the corner of her eye, and then Nikki just ran off to the girl's restroom with the rest of the girls running after her. Madeline was left clueless as to what happened before running after them. Monique and Ginny told Maddie of how terribly hurt her words affected Nikki, Mona and Delilah wouldn't look at her straight in the eye and just for a moment, everything that Alfred had told her had come true. They weren't her friends anymore, they outgrew her, she was nothing to them.

So Madeline made the bravest, yet heartbreaking decision of her life – she broke their friendship. Promising to never talk to them ever again, come across them or approach them. They said nothing, even as Maddie left, they didn't try to stop her. An action that spoke for itself – they didn't care anymore. They just let her go. Like all the memories they shared were nothing. Pointless memories were all that were of it.

She remembered how shattered and crushed she was after that episode, she cried herself to sleep when she presumed that no one was watching. Kumajojo was suffocated into a tight hug the more Madeline sobbed unto him, staining him with her tears. Her sobs echoed throughout her room, filling it with the pain and emptiness she felt inside. It felt like a cold knife had been stabbed into her soul, twisting to make the pain unbearable the more she breathed.

And a week later, they acted perfect together without Madeline by their side. Like, her leaving the group was the greatest thing. It tore her to pieces, but had to let it go.  
She was a nobody.

A useless, pathetic nobody.

Was it so wrong to be wanted by everyone? Was it a crime to be nice and helpful? Is it so wrong to try to please everyone around you?

Apparently...it _does_.

Taking in a shaky sharp breath, Madeline slowly stood to her feet and descended down the stairs. Turning to the left, her footsteps revertebrated the empty hallways which she found rather soothing.  
How she wished her grandmother, Rena, was still here on earth. She'd fight away her fears with just her gentle smile, her smart mouth and empathy to others. She was always there for her whenever she was in need - when her parents had no time for her, she was there. When she was in doubt, she'd be there in a flash to lend her a hand. She was her teacher who taught her to love others despite their differences, taught her how to cook, sew, play the piano, care for flowers and manage the patience of a saint. She was always there for Madeline, in good times and bad. She'd tell her everything. But she was gone.

Turning the door knob of the music room, Madeline silently entered the room and eyed the white grand piano at the center of the room. Not bothering to switch on the lights, she walked towards the instrument. Her delicate fingers tracing the fine wood of the piano. Mister Edelstein must care a lot for his musical instruments, especially the piano. She knew this because her grandmother spoke fondly of the man and because she knew the old man's son, Roderich, who was her senior.

Setting the piano with slow precision, Madeline sat on the piano bench adjusted her feet to the pedals and took off the keyboard lid leaving to stare at the black and white keys. Staring at them in wonder, purple orbs lost in a sea of emotion at the sight of black and white.

How long was it since she last played the piano? Let alone, sing? How long?  
Absentmindedly, she let her finger touch a random key producing a tune that satisfied her. A single tune that filled the room eerily. A single tune that brought back memories.

_Oh yes_, she remembered when.

She thought at the irony and stared deeply at the keys once more before she closed her eyes and found herself playing. **[****Play Chopin's Nocturne]**

The piece started slow, deft, sad and lost...exactly mirroring how she was feeling.

She had a sad, forlorn pained expression on her face as she poured herself into the music. Feeling herself become one with the piece's sadness yet hauntingly peaceful tranquility. Immersing herself into such emotion of depravity and eerie tranquility.

With such delicate precision, her fingers skimmed gently through the keys that rivaled even the prodigal pianists of modern times.

But nothing, not even anyone can rival to the emotions Madeline was playing. The heartache that strangled her very being, the sadness coiling her core and the dark shivers numbing her senses.

_No_, no one can ever attest to ever rival that.

Not even when the moonlight bathed her in its after glow, silhouetting her features that was hauntingly beautiful. A ghost of a beautiful girl basked in so much sorrow.

A sorrow that she has never felt before.

She was just so broken.

With the moon clouded and the room darkened, she is brought back to many painful memories she can't bring back.

The many memories of when she used to be so happy.

Her family, her friends, her grandmother, her everything...gone. Gone forever.

Her family, was never there for her anymore. Her parents turned their back on her and focused more on working for money. Her big brother Alfred, became too caught up with his popularity that he stopped looking out for her. He beats her up and call her names time to time.

Her friends, abandoned her in the dark. They threw her away like a useless doll, forgot her worth and labeled her as trash. She was nothing to them.

Her grandmother, Rena, her sweet, sweet grandmother who passed away 3 years ago who can no longer hold her and protect her from all her fears. Her protector, her guardian, gone with the wind. Gone when she needed her the most.

Her everything, more like nothing. Nothing was left for her. Nothing but sadness and gradual isolation from everything. And it ate her from the inside out, leaving her with nothing to lose.

Once she had ended the piece, she became aware of the tears dropping down from her face and her hunched-up frame leaning against the piano.

Her eyes were already swollen from crying too much, her throat was too hoarse from sobbing and her heart was literally aching from the pain.

Sniffling, she started to play a different piece, a piece she solely dedicated to someone very special to her. **[****Play When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne]**

Ironically, she started to sing. And even with the hoarseness in her voice, she still had a beautiful voice that was, like her, hauntingly beautiful.

More and more tears began to flow down her face, her voice cracked sometime and she was shaking inconsistently, too much. But she didn't notice, too transfixed and lost into the music. Much more focused on what she was feeling rather than what was happening to her.

Never in her whole life had she realized how truly torn apart she was, physically, spiritually and emotionally. She was just so useless.

It was times like these when she really missed her grandmother, her protector, her solace, her rock.

The more she sang, the more she got to glimpse into lost and unforgettable memories of when her life was still perfect. Simple as it was, but it was perfect. She missed that.

Strained memories played into her mind, bringing to life her grandmother. Reliving her.

Even with just the piano, she was bringing the music room to life. Filling the walls, portraits, instruments and furniture with her sadness, almost resembling the emotions of when the musicians made music. They would have been proud.

Finishing the piece, she stared out the window to meet the bright moonlight with blurred vision. She is wondering what her family and friends are doing at the moment.

Are her parents working late as usual? Alfred out with his gang? Are they aware that Madeline's not yet home? Of her well-being in school?

Are her friends alright? Is Monique reading the latest gossip from the magazine? Nikki doing her nails? Ginny babysitting her siblings? Mona and Delilah having a nonstop chat over at the phone? Are they having a sleepover at the celebration of her out?

"...oh them." She croaked, smiling bitterly at her familiarity with her loved ones.

The bitterness transpired her to play yet again another piece. This time, more solemnly and promising. **[****Play Goodbye by Avril Lavigne]**

A song of goodbye, grief, sorrow and full of promise.

This is goodbye.

_Goodbye, Mom and Dad. Thank you for the love you've showered down on me. I'm sorry I can't meet your expectations and be the daughter you've always wanted with medals, trophies, accomplishments and skills. I'm sorry for being the failure of a daughter you've brought to the world._

No more empty houses waiting for her.

_Goodbye, Alfred. You were always my favorite brother no matter how annoying you were, and I'll always be proud of you and your accomplishments. Thanks for standing up for me when no one else will. I'm just sorry I couldn't stand up for myself like you wanted me to. I'm pathetic._

No more bear hugs and bombarding laughter to greet her.

_Goodbye, Monique, Nikki, Ginny, Mona and Delilah. Thanks so much for the friendship guys. You all were always my bestest friends in the whole wide world. I'm so thankful for having friends like you. I'm sorry if I've been nothing but a hindrance to all of you._

No more false pretenses to hold her down.

This was goodbye.

No turning back, and no need to. This was the right choice. This was not just for everyone's sake, but for her sake as well.

She had planned to run, just run away.

And to never return, ever again.

It'd be like she never existed in the first place.

But what does she know? People barely even knew she existed in the first place!

But then again, she'd be doing them a favor.

No more bad luck Maddie, the harbinger of all misfortunes. The faster she leaves, the faster everyone's life would be.

And once she was done with the piece, her emotions over flooded and took control of her. She gripped the sides of her head before banging it angrily at the keyboard, producing a loud deafening sound accompanied by her scream.

She banged again, harder this time. Her hot tears dripped down her face and landed on her fists and the keyboards.

It didn't stop her.

Having enough of the keyboard, she began punching herself in the head. Self-loathing hatred at the work.  
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she whispered to herself, pounding her hand with her fists.

She stopped pounding her head when she felt something wet from her head, bringing it to her face she knew it was blood.

Using her blood, she began to write on the white piano 'Madeline Williams was here' and then 'She ought to die being the bitch that she is' then cackled at the irony.

_Is this what you really want?_

A voice whispered to her ear, stopping her from whatever she was doing. Her eyes shot wide open, she sat up straight and looked around the room. That voice!

_Maddie._

"Granny?" she stood up, looking around frantically for the voice.

_Madeline, don't be so hard on yourself._

Madeline paused, that wasn't a voice.

_There, there, Granny's here._

Wrapping her arms around her, she fell to the ground at the realization.

_G-Granny_!

_Hush now dearie, Granny's here. Granny's here._

The memories of Granny, even now...even now...they hold such impact to her. They always made her reflect on herself.

"Oh God- G-Granny!" she sobbed, clasping a hand to her mouth as she realized what she had just done.

"Granny, Granny..." Madeline whimpered.

_Promise me dear, that you'll be strong. You'll be brave. You'll be compassionate to others. Please dear._

Those were her last words, the painful last promise.

Suddenly, there was someone outside the door running at full speed before slamming the door wide open. Cathartic breaths panting from his mouth as he stared down at Madeline hunched up on her knees, crying too much.

"Oh God, Maddie!" he called, rushing to her side.

Picking her up from the ground, he held her close to him. Wrapping his arms protectively around her, cradling her to him and he rocked her body comfortingly. But she was still crying uncontrollably, and seeing her cry broke him.

"Oh Maddie, please don't cry," he begged, running his long fingers through her blonde locks comfortingly.

Hearing his voice, she looked up at the albino lad and felt even worst. His brows were furrowed together, crimson orbs looking down at her in worry and fear, mouth parted slightly, and him covered in sweat like he's been running for hours.

"G-Gilbert!" she cried, burying herself to his chest to let him warm comforting scent linger all over her.

"Maddie..." he whispered rather with a raspy breathe, softening his crimson orbs at the fragile girl before noticing the blood on her scalp.

"JESUS- Maddie, you're bleeding!" he shrieked, already on his feet to check for any injuries on her.

So far, she has a bruise on her leg, a bump on her forehead and the recent blood on her scalp. Gilbert's heart broke at the sight of someone as fragile and innocent as Madeline, being heavily abused physically and mentally by people around her.

Madeline's crying had died down, and was now resting on the albino's shoulders. Flushing at the while due to the awkward position their in, his arms were around her as were hers that held unto his shirt.

"Deep breaths Maddie, deep breaths" he instructed when he felt her finally calm down.

She did as followed, inhaling his comforting musk that soothed her before finally calming down.

"Better?" Gilbert asked, smiling a small smile for her sake as he wiped the last tear from her face with his thumb.

"Much, thanks." Madeline gingerly smiled back.

Shifting more comfortably so that Gilbert sat crossed legged on the ground and Madeline on his waist, Madeline was left with a blank mind and scattered emotions to apprehend her situation. Especially when Gilbert was right beside her.

"Gil?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm worthless?"

He stiffened.

"Why would you think that?"

She shrugged. "Do you think I'm pathetic?"

He stiffened yet again, frowning at the question.

"No, you are not."

"Then, do you...think I'm...stupid?"

"Madeline" he growled, taking her face with his forefinger and thumb to look up at him. "Why would you think that?"

Smiling sadly, she rested her head to his shoulder as she replied.

"I just know I am all those things. And I know I sound crazy but, that's all I've ever been all my life - worthless, pathetic and stupid little Madeline."

"Maddie, you are not all those things." Gilbert said sternly, looking at her straight in the eye as he says the words.

It was then did Madeline notice their proximity that she tried to shy away from him, but his arms around her tightened forcing her to stay put.

"In fact, you are the opposite of all those things Maddie." Was all he said before claiming her lips with his.

She gasped at the sudden kiss, pushing him away only to be kissed back. One hand cradled her head, while the other spread across her lower back drawing her closer to him.

All her pent-up sadness and pain were replaced by a new found feeling spawned into this very kiss, a passion that filled her sadness and replaced it with something anew.

Eventually, the two parted for the desperate need of air. Gilbert rested his forehead against hers, their nose brushing against the other. Crimson orbs locking with swollen purple ones.

"Maddie," he breathed, fanning warm breath to her face "You are not worthless nor pathetic or stupid. Whoever called you that, obviously has no idea how amazing you are. Heck, we all are! You are not worthless, you're valuable. A valuable friend, daughter and sister. You're parents couldn't be any more proud to have a valuable girl like you." tucking a strand of blonde hair away from his face, he went on "You are not pathetic you're amazing. The most amazing girl I've ever met my whole life. And lastly," gently kissing her nose, he says only a hairs breathe away from her face "You are not stupid. You are the most wonderful human being to have ever crossed the face of the planet. You're compassionate, you care for others, you love your folks, you're incredibly smart and have the patience of a saint!" he says proudly as he rocked her in his arms.

Madeline was overwhelmed by his words that she couldn't help the tears of joy to spring out from her already swollen eyes.

"Hey, don't cry Maddie." Gilbert calls, taking away her glasses to kiss away her tears. An act he's always wanted to do since he first laid eyes on her.

"Maddie, please don't cry."

She mumbled something incoherently that Gilbert was able to chuckle at it.

"Maddie~" he cooed, kissing her puffy cheeks to get her attention.

Reluctantly, she brought up her sleeves and used them to wipe away her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up the albino lad.

A smile brewed on his lips before it turned into a tight line, seriously gazing down at her.

"I know this isn't the right time but, I like you Madeline." he confessed, stroking her face with his hand as he looked at her in wonder.

"When I first set my eyes on you 7 years ago, I always knew there was something in you that no other girl had. Even when I had Liz as my girlfriend, I still didn't stop looking at you." his thumbs traced her bottom lip, distracting him from his thoughts.

"And it had to be Liz to break it down to me that I wasn't in my right mindset with her after you sent me that letter."  
Madeline blushed lightly from the word 'letter' and squirmed in his lap, causing Gilbert to chuckle.

"You're not going anywhere until i finish what I have to say Maddie."

She pouted, but returned to her position and eyed him curiously.

"Ahem, anyways. After you sent me that letter of your confession, you've plagued my mind. Elizaveta whacked the living shit out of me when she realized what an arse I was back then when we first met. Heck, even Ludwig was angry when he realized that I had abused the girl I liked for so long. And, when I got back. I just knew I had to fix this all up."

Quickly on his feet, Gilbert embraced Madeline tightly. Already warming her from her toes up to her head by his sudden confession, leaving the Canuck tongue tied to say another word.

"I like you Madeline Williams-Jones. Heck, more than like, I'm in love with you."

And that was enough to bring Madeline back to her senses; she was no longer broken and shattered. She was healed. And all it took was Gilbert's confession to fix her up.

Timidly wrapping her arms around her neck, she relinquished the feel of him around her. Like he's always dreamed of.

"I love you too, Gilbert Beilshmidt."

The Albino Prussian grinned from ear to ear, and kissed her again. Thankfully, she was brimming with happiness and her ears were glimmering with joy.

Leaning up with her toes, she briefly kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you for fixing me Gilbert"

Gilbert stared at her in wonder struck never having enough of the Canuck. Leaning down to kiss her temple, he has his arms around her waist rocking their bodies side to side.

"You're welcome Madeline."

* * *

**EXTRA ENDING.**

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAADIE-" screeched an all too familiar voice that broke them from their moment.

Everything was a blur to Madeline before she was met with a big super bear hug from her big brother, Alfred. Who was crying hysterically on her shoulder while muttering apologies in the process.

"A-Alfred?"

"I'm sorry Maddie, Big brother is sorry! Will you forgive me?"

Madeline's heart jumps happily at her big brother's antics, warming her up.

"Of course Allie, I'll always forgive you because you'll always be my one and only big brother."

He sniffles, wiping away his snot dripping down his nose.

"Y-Y-You're t-the b-b-est baby sister in the world! I LOVE YOU MADDIE! AND I'M SUPER SUPER SORRY!" he says, showering her with affectionate kisses.

"HEY! TOO MUCH BROMANCE, PAWS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gilbert shrieked jealously at the affection showered upon them.

"EH?! G-GIRLFRIEND!?"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY BABY SISTER SUCH YOU BLASPHEMOUS GERMAN DOG!"

"ALFRED!"

"Alright, alright. Break it up guys," a smooth British voice calls, revealing a short Briton with pigtails acidly looking at the Prussian and American to break up. They willingly did as followed.

"A-Alice?" The Briton immediately turned to the Canuck waving a finger in greeting.

"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE~!"

Being too struck in the moment, she had failed to notice 3 brunettes tackle her into a hug.

"H-Hey-"

"MADELINE WILLIAMS-JONES!" screeched Lovina angrily, tightening her grip unto the Canuck whereas Feliciana showered her with kisses on her cheek and then sobbing on her neck.

"L-Lovi? F-Feli?"

A soft hand patted her blonde locks causing her to look up, meeting the kind emerald orbs of Elizaveta. Behind her, she finds Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, her cousin, Francis, and his best friend, Antonio, watching her with a sort of relief on their faces.

"We were worried about you Madeline." Says the Hungarian in a motherly tone.

"Y-You were worried a-about m-m-me?" she choked.

"OF COURSE WE WERE!" Alice suddenly cried, stomping to their direction and joining their little hug fest. "We're your friends Madeline, don't you forget that!"

"Alice is right Mads," the older Vargas sniffled, raising her head to lock on to hers "We're your friends. And we're here for you always." And then she smiled softly at Madeline's quivering lips.

"V-Ve~ We love you Maddie!" whimpered Feliciana, not letting go of her.

Overwhelming feelings got to her that Madeline cried tears of joy once more, alarming the girls around her.

"M-Maddie!"

"Hey, stop crying!"

"VE~ you're making me cry as well!"

"Madeline-"

"I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO TO CHEER HER UP, EVERYBODY GROUP HUUUUUUUUUUUUG!" cried Alfred obnoxiously, running towards them with open arms.

Surprisingly, everyone else joined in. Opening up their arms to Madeline engulfing her in their warmth with smiles on their faces, she could never be happier.

_Maddie…_

"Granny?" she whispered, searching the room frantically. Then she saw her, standing by the window with a soft sincere smile that reached her eyes, she was dressed in white.

_You see? You're not alone anymore. You're never going to be alone. I hope you never forget that my dear Madeline._ And then she disappeared into the moonlight, leaving her with arms and affection surrounding her.

A small smile found its way to grace her thin lips as she happily returned their affections.

_You're right Granny, I'm not alone anymore. I'm no longer broken, I've been fixed. I'll miss you Granny, I love you so._

* * *

**01/18/13. Updated the many mishaps and cleared shiz :)**

**I**** wrote this in dedication to all the victims of heavy bullying. I've been there, and believe me, it was hard. I teared up at the scenes I've written up. Because a few of them are my stories growing up. it was a tough childhood i tell ya, crying and moping everyday to the point that i was suicidal. **

**I've always wanted to play Chopin, but I don't know how to play the piano. so boohoo. And my life went on as is but, i saw the light and blah blah blah. Sorry for suckish stuff, i struggled with wordpad. A few of the scenes are my real life stories, some are made up and I won't tell. YOU be the judge aight? AND, if you are a bully, I wish you a good life and lessons to make you see the light :)**

**Happy Spirit Day guys!**


End file.
